Walls
by MissAnderson92
Summary: This is taken from the series 5, school has NOT being mixed with John Fosters. Stuart Hordley is not dead; he never exposed Rachel to the school. Eddie's the only one that knows. Fire and Digger happened. Eddie left. read summary on chapter one! Please x
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Waterloo Road...oh how I wish I did.**

**A/N: This is my first Waterloo Road fanfic though I have many more Ideas so it'll probably not be my last :) This is taken from the new series (5) but some of the old students are there and the school has not being mixed with John Fosters. Also Stuart Hordley is not dead; he never exposed Rachel to the school. Eddie knows her secret but he's the only one. Rachel was injured in the fire but not because of Hordley, she was just clearing the school, Eddie ran in and saved her (carrying her out in his arms) and he still saved her from the digger.**

**A/N 2: I have to admit that I was very very sad when Eddie left...I really think he should come back. But anyway here we go.**

**Emptiness**

**Miss Rachel Mason**

Rachel Mason sat on the sofa in her office deep in thought. How had she ended up in this situation? In the space of one day, half the school had been demolished, she'd endangered her own life and she'd pushed away the man she loved; she was a wreck to say the least. Standing up she wandered over to the window and looked out at the dark sky. How could all of that happen at once? Down in the car park only a short walk away she could still see the digger that had been parked out the way so pupils could leave the school safely. Quickly closing her blinds she turned back towards her desk...big mistake! For there stood the picture of her and Eddie that had been taken on picture day. Underneath on the silver frame in black writing it read 'The Head and her favourite Dep' Philip had gotten it for Rachel as a present after picture day and she had been so pleasantly overwhelmed. Now as she stared at that picture she could feel the tears running silently down her face again. Laying back down on the sofa she closed her eyes and let the depression wash over her. What seemed like hours later she heard a voice.

"Miss?" she ignored it hoping they'd think she was sleeping and leave but no such luck. "Miss Mason?! Aww come on Miss"

She finally opened her eyes and looked up to see Bolton stood in the doorway. She let out a long exaperated sigh. "Yes Bolton?"

He looked down at her; pity in his eyes and walked forwards. "Phil rang me and said that you hadn't been home, he was worried. I knew you'd be here and I was down the road so I said I'd check it out."

Rachel sat up. "Phil" Now she felt really bad. "Is he okay?"

"Like I said Miss he's just worried about ya. Your usually home by now"

"Yes your right I should really be getting back" She stood up and pulled herself together; she had to...for Philip.

She shut down her laptop and packed up her bags ready to take home. "Whats the time?" She asked Bolton quietly.

"About 10:30" She gasped

"Really?"

"Yep. Miss can I ask you a question?"

"That depends on what it is" She pulled a small mirror out of her bag then and waited for his question. She wiped the mascara that stained her face away as he spoke.

"You've always been honest with me right so Im gunna ask this. Are you OKAY Miss? Truthfully"

She looked at the boy now leant against the door frame and didnt know what to say. She shook her head quietly and he seemed to understand that she wasnt ready to talk about it. She grabbed her bags and allowed him to lead her to the car park; stopping occasionally so she could lock up what little was left to lock. "Can I offer you a lift Bolton?" She asked him quietly as they approached her car; the silver Audi that she loved so much. He shook his head.

"Nah its cool me and Micheala are gonna go hang out. I text Phil though to tell him you was on your way home" Rachel nodded slightly awkwardly.

As he started to walk away he stopped and turned "I know your down Miss but this old building can be fixed, did you know that the worst thing today was when we came back on the coach to see that you had put yourself in danger. Dont ever do it again please Miss yeah cos This building isnt what makes Waterloo Road...You are. Without you there is no Waterloo road. You gave me a second chance and didnt give up when everyone else did. The kids love ya Miss so look after yourself. Cool?"

Rachel was very close to crying again from Bolton's sweet speech but nodded anyway. He walked away and began to chant "Theres only one Miss Mason...Miss Mason!" And pointed at her before dissapearing around the corner. She quickly shoved her bags into her boot and climbed in. She took off her 4inch heels and reached behind her; pulling out the flat shoes she carried as spare to drive in. Before she knew it she was driving home to one of the only people that could keep her going; Philip.

**Philip Ryan (This is in 1st person whereas most will be in 3rd)**

I heard the Key turn in the lock and flew down the stairs. There on the doorstep stood my dishevelled Aunt. I hurried over and took two of the four bags she was carrying. She closed the front door but didnt say much as she placed what she was holding, on the floor in the lounge.

"Im glad you're home. I was worried" I admitted sheepishly though Bolton had probably already told her this. She pulled me into a hug.

"Im sorry" She was practically crying and suddenly I knew why. My mum had got what she wanted; clearly Rachel and Eddie were finished. There hadnt been a single day that Eddie and Rachel were together that she would return less than happy. The sight before my eyes as she sank onto the sofa now was heartbreaking. I stifled a yawn.

"You're tired" She stated and I agreed. "Why didnt you go to bed?" She questioned; her voice weak.

"I couldnt until I was sure you were home safe" Her eyes welled up with tears again.

"Thankyou" She murmered. "Im going to stay up for a while"

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked. I meant it. My mum had caused this...this broken version of Rachel and it was going to be hard to fix.

"No thankyou. You go up to bed and get some rest" Her eyes looked glazed and she was focused on the blank wall opposite

"If your sure?" I replied. She nodded. I briefly kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. She was going to need me now. Heading upstairs I relaised that earlier I had asked around to find Rachel. I had text several people one of which had been my mother, one Flick and one was Eddie. I raced up to my room and checked my phone. 5 new messages and a missed call.

_-Phil, What do you mean you cant find Rachel. Isnt she home yet? Eddie_

_-Phil, Are you there? Eddie_

_-Hi Phil, nah I havent seen Miss Mason since the police were at the school. Sorry let me know if you find her. Flick x_

_-Phil? Is Rachel safe? Where was she? Text back! Eddie_

_-PHIL!! I have to know she's alright! Please! Reply! Eddie_

I quickly typed a message and forwarded it to Eddie and Flick.

_-She's home safe. Bolton found her in her office. All good. Phil x_

The missed call was also from Eddie yet I noticed that my mother hadnt replied. Seconds later my phone bleeped twice.

_-Wicked. Glad shes safe. See you after half term. Flick x_

_- You took ages to reply I was really worried. Is she okay? Truthfully? What was she doing in her office? Eddie._

Now I was stuck. Bolton had told me she had been lying on her sofa crying when he found her and she definatly wasnt okay. But would she want me to tell him this? No she probably wouldnt but I couldnt lie to him so I quickly typed a reasonable answer. I noted however that my mother hadnt text; probably basking in the fact she'd won.

_- She's Rachel...no one else. Im here for her. Phil x_

And then once it had sent I turned my phone off. I changed and decided I should check on her before I went to bed. She was laying on the sofa sobbing quietly when I crept down.

"Aunt Rachel?" I spoke quietly from the stairs knowing she'd hear and pretend to be okay.

"Yes?" She sat up and turned to me.

"Go and lay on your bed. It wont help how your feeling but It means you wont have a stiff neck in the morning." She ALMOST smiled. She nodded and did as she was asked; following me up.

"Night Philip" She said closing her door.

I popped downstairs quickly and checked everything was locked and then came up to bed myself.

I was going to help her...It was the least I could do.

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know.**

**Review x x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Waterloo road...how I wish I did.**

**Back To The Real World**

**Rachel Mason**

The last six weeks had been hell to say the least. Rachel hadnt moved from her bed for about three weeks unless of course it had been to use the bathroom. The other three weeks had been a mixture of her curled up on the sofa under her duvet or on the bed under her duvet. Phil would check on her; get her anything she needed but she wanted nothing except the occasional glass of water. Today however she had to get up and face the real world. Usually she would be happy to get back to work but not today. She waited patiently in the lounge for Phil and once he was ready they headed off to the school.

"How are you this morning Rach?" She winced slightly at then nickname Eddie used to use.

"Okay. You?" He answered yes but knew she hadnt fooled him with hers. Soon after, they pulled up in her usual space outside the newly built entrance to Waterloo Road. Phil climbed out the car but she hesitated. Could she walk into the one place that was sure to remind her of the past months's events? The answer was yes...she had to. She locked up the car, said her goodbyes to Phil and then headed towards her office. Today was a new day; a problem free one she hoped. She walked through the school as it filled with students but didnt really take anything in. Kim and Tom both passed her in the corridors; smiling and waving but she walked on. She wasnt even truly aware that they were there. This had been her first day out in a while and she was miles away. Joyce wasnt in yet she noticed as she entered her office, shutting the door behind her and sitting down at the desk. Looking up at the clock she realised it had only just turned 8.30. It was going to be a long day.

**Phillip Ryan**

Phillip walked around school running into some old friends as he went. Bolton was one of the last.

"Yo Mate ya alrite?"

"Yeah Im ok"

"How's Miss Mason?" he looked carefully at phil ready to interpret his facial features.

"Honestly? I dont know. She's kind of shut down"

Bolton was about to answer when the bell rang signaling assembly. Phil swallowed hard...would Rachel be able to do assembly? Bolton read his mind and put his arm round his shoulders.

"She'll be fine mate yeah" Phil nodded slightly as they walked towards the hall.

"But if she's not?" he asked quietly; stopping in his tracks.

"Then she's got us yeah" They agreed and rushed in to find a seat in the almost packed hall.

Rachel Mason entered the hall, she stood tall and walked proudly but anyone who knew her could tell there was something wrong. She stepped onto the stage and walked over to the microphone.

"So welcome back to another year at Waterloo Road" Phil could tell she was putting all her energy into this 'upbeat' speech. "I trust you all had a good summer?" Roars rose up from the students and Rachel smiled everso slightly. "Im glad. Well I hope this year will be enjoyable for you all, lots of hard work but less emergencies and events I think" The school laughed as one at her uncomfortable reference to the last year. "So what do you think about the rebuild? Good?" Again roars rose from the students. Then someone shouted something that made both Phillip and Rachel stop.

"Where's Mr Lawson?" Was the shout from a student.

"Er...erm. I'm afraid Mr Lawson has left us. He's currently looking into other jobs" Hurried whispers shot across the room like a wave and Rachel faultered.

"Why'd he leave?" This student seemed rude to Phillip and he began frantically searching the room to place the voice; Bolton's eyes also searching the crowd.

"He left for personal reasons" Rachel's smile had almost completely left her face now and he felt his aunts pain radiate from where she was stood. "Moving on however..." She tried to compose herself but again the student interrupted. This time the child had got to their feet and both he and Bolton glared at the child several rows to the left. "But why did he leave?!" Phillip looked at his aunt whose eyes were brimming with moisture. He was about to do something but Bolton beat him to the punch.

He stood and turned towards the nosey kid "Oi just leave it yeah?" He hissed warningly.

The child stared at him for a moment and then directed his gaze back to Rachel. "Dont keep secrets Miss your's always get found out!" Gasps echoed around the room but before the staff could calm the situation Bolton had run and flung himself on the obnoxious child. Phil ran towards him and attempted to pull him off as various teachers began to hurry towards the fight. Succeeding in pulling him off, Phil pulled Bolton back. He struggled against him. "You say anything like that about her again and I'll finish what I started" He roared at the child sat on the floor smirking.

"Oh looks like someone has a soft spot for a certain Headteacher" He jibed nastily and Bolton struggled harder against his restraints.

"Yeah cos she's the best thing thats happened to this school you worthless piece of crap" Bolton spat on the child before the teachers ushered them all back to the seats. Rachel Mason was stood on stage. She hadnt moved a muscle to try and break up the fight, she had barely even breathed for fear of attention. Yet here she was thousands of eyes staring up at her pained face.

She remained standing there for what seemed like forever; not moving, just staring at the back corner. Then control was regained as Kim Cambell stepped up onto the stage and walked over to the frozen figure. Everyone could now see the tears rolling down her face, the only sign of movement as Kim approached her and led her off stage. Tom Clarkson stood up.

"Right that concludes assembly. So if you could all head to your lessons. Bolton, Phillip and Graham to the cooler now!" The chairs scraped and students filed out the hall. Phil and Bolton looked at each other both angered by the assembly; nodded and headed to the cooler.

**Rachel Mason**

As Kim guided Rachel back to her office the tears free flowed. She could feel the mascara smeared all over her face and knew she looked a mess, she couldnt do anything though; she was stuck. Joyce looked up worriedly when they entered the office but Kim silenced her with a shake of her head. Rachel entered her office and collapsed on the sofa, shaking with sobs. Kim shut the door and poured her friend a glass of water before kneeling down in front of her and handing her the water.

"Im a mess" Rachel concluded, suddenly finding her voice as she looked at her co-worker.

"What happened Rachel? Why isnt Eddie here?" Rachel pulled her knees up to her chest and Kim joined her on the sofa.

"I pushed him away" She whispered.

"Why?" Kim asked quietly.

"Melissa and him are having a baby...I cant come between that"

"Oh Rachel" Kim moved forwards but Rachels block of emotion came up like a wall instantly shut Kim out.

"Thankyou Kim but I have work to do" She stood abruptly, straightened her clothes and walked round her desk before sitting down.

"Rachel?" Kim also stood and walked over to stand opposite Rachel "Dont shut me out"

Anger flew up inside Rachel; anger and Pain. "Im NOT shutting anyone out...I...I cant do this. Go! go now...please" The last part was a whisper and Kim left immediately; sorrow she felt for her friend was overwhelming. Once she'd left Rachel stood and walked to the door before slamming and locking it. She slid down to the floor where she sat and cried.

**Eddie Lawson**

Eddie walked across the deserted playground of Brookendale high _**(I made this up)**_thoroughly fed up. The position of deputy head at this school had opened up mere days ago and his name had been immediatly put forwards or so he'd been told. It was his first day but already he hated this place for two reasons... one: It wasnt waterloo road and two: The person waiting for him in the heads office was definatly not Rachel Mason...the love of his life. He should hate her but there was no way that could ever happen. He understood why she did it; being Mel's sister, the baby's aunt, Eddie's girlfriend and headteacher was just too much. He stepped up into the school and headed for the head's office to greet him before going off to his own.

"Morning Grant" He greeted the Headteacher who was sat behind his desk.

"Ah Mr Lawson, slightly late I see" He looked down and appeared to give Eddie the once over before adding "I would like to point out that after today you are to wear proper black trousers not...jeans"

"Okay" Eddie grumbled; inside he was absoloutly furious.

"Theres a staff meeting at Lunch so I'll see you there?" Eddie didnt like the way this man questionned him but chose to ignore it.

"If you need me I'll be in my office" and with that he turned and walked to where his office was situated. Shutting and locking the door before closing his blinds he then went and sat behind his desk. He couldnt help the thought that right now the woman he loved was sat in her office like he was, looking over piles of paperwork, chewing lightly on her pen. Little did he know that in fact she was hurting terribly. He snatched his bag up from the floor and took his phone out. Two new messages:

- Eddie please talk to me. I have a scan on Friday and I want you too come. This isnt my fault. Love you. Mel x

- Hi Eddie. Yeah Im okay thankyou what about you? Kim

He typed quick replies

- What times the scan? This means nothing. E

- Hey Kim, Ive been better. Hows Waterloo road? Eddie

and then although he knew the effort was probably futile he typed 2 new messages.

- Rach... You arent answering any of my texts. Please let me know your okay...Im worried. Eddie xxxx

- Phil. How are you today? Hows waterloo road? Hows...? Eddie

Letting out a deep sigh Eddie looked around his 'office' knowing that it wasn't his really; he didnt belong here but he couldnt go back. Not knowing that he couldn't have the only thing that he truly needed, the only thing he'd ever truly cared about apart from his son. He closed his eyes and a flashback crossed his mind.

_Eddie looked around the crowds needing to find one person in particular. Spotting Matt he ran over. _

_"Matt have you seen Rachel?" He asked desperatly_

_"Im sorry Eddie I havent you dont think...?" Eddie cut him off and turned to the crowds of students and teachers._

_"Has anyone seen Miss Mason?!" _

_There was a chorus of no's and then one voice slightly louder than the others called out._

_"Last I saw sir she was inside" Bolton's words pierced Eddie like a shard of ice and before he'd realised it, he was running quickly towards the flaming building. He dodged the fireman and police who were attempting to put the fire out and ran straight in. _

_"Rachel!" He shouted as he made his way through the smoke filled corridors. "RACHEL?!" he shouted again; almost pleading to hear a single reply. The roof a slight way ahead of him suddenly crumbled and he was forced to divert into the nearest corridor. Thats when he heard the raging and turned. The corridor he had entered was flaming near the end and parts of the roof had fallen in. His heart stopped; there laying on the floor under a pile of rubble was the woman he loved; Rachel. "RACHEL!" He screamed running towards her but she didnt stir. Using his hands he began to hurriedly push away the rubble; the fire was roaring towards them now. Lifting the last piece of rubble he took a moment to check her over. She was unconscious, her auburn hair plastered to her face by blood and sweat from the heat. Her eyes were shut; he thought she looked almost peaceful until he looked down and noticed the scorch mark on her chest (the little bit that was exposed) she had been on fire, she must have been terrified. He scooped her up into his arms and ran from the building. _

_Roars of his and her name echoed through the air as he made it through the main entrance. Teachers and Paramedics surrounded him; Rachel was placed onto a stretcher._

_"Miss Mason?" students were shouting._

_"Rachel?" Were the cries from other teachers. Eddie was ushered away from Rachel to be checked over though he was fine. _

That had been one of the worst days of his life apart of course when Rachel had thrown herself in front of the digger.

_Eddie and Melissa were stood with Phil in Rachel's office when there was an almighty crash and the school shook. Eddie flew out of the office closely followed by Mel and Phil. He they ran through the corridors and out through a side door and stopped in their tracks; there in front of them was a digger, slowly demolishing waterloo road. Ralph Mellor was behind the wheel. _

_"Ralph...What the hell are you doing?" He shouted at the crazed man but Ralph didnt look instead he forced the front of the beast through the stained glass window before reversing preparing for another charge. Out of the corner of his eye Eddie spotted a black taxi pulling up. Rachel Mason jumped out, dropped her bags and ran towards the digger. She hit it with her hands several times and then went to stand in front of it._

_"Rachel" Melissa shrieked but Eddie was already running towards her._

_"RACHEL!"_

_"Come on Mason" Ralph hollared before grabbing the steering wheel and the gear stick, preparing to hit her. Rachel stood her ground. _

_Eddie threw himself into the cab and punched Ralph in the face before turning off the engine and yanking out the keys. He jumped out and ran forwards to Rachelpushing her out of the way of the now still vehicle. He held her to his chest; she appeared frozen in shock appart from the tears the ran down her face._

_"What were you doing?" He muttered into her hair._

That had been probably the second worst day of his life. He had thought he was going to lose her on both occasions and the thought had made him feel physically sick. His phoned bleeded suddenly and he quickly checked it.

- Hey Eddie, Waterloo Roads okay. Hows Brookendale? Phil

Eddie sighed. He knew Phil was avoiding the subject of Rachel...

**A/N: SOOOO what do you think? Good ... bad? Let me know x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Waterloo Road. It would be soooo awesome If I did :)**

**New Day. New Dilemma.**

**Rachel Mason**

Rachel Mason awoke with a start from another of her nightmares and looked at the clock. 7.30am. Bollocks it meant that she wasnt going to get to the school at her usual time...meaning of course that over the day she probably wouldn't have enough time to finish all the paperwork. Leaping out of bed she ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower before running towards Phil's room and banging on the door.

"Phil? Come on time to get up" Without waiting to hear his answer she ran back to the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

Minutes later she emerged and headed back into her room. After pulling her hair dryer out of her drawer she quickly blow dried her hair before getting dressed. She applied no make up before running back to Phil's room.

"Phil? Phil? You up?" She slowly pushed open the door but he wasnt in there. "Phil?" She called downstairs.

"Yeah Im in in the kitchen Rach" Rachel sighed with relief and after looking at the clock again and deciding she was now on time; she headed downstairs. Phil bless him was dressed and sat by the counter. "I made you breakfast Rach" He mumbled with a smile. She sat opposite him and he pushed a plate of toast over. "But If you really dont want anything to eat you can have your coffee and an apple" He sighed pushing the cup and fruit towards her. She looked at him appreciativly before picking up the coffee and practically downing the warm liquid. She shook her head as it heated her throat before picking up the apple and saying "Thankyou Phil, you ready" He nooded in reply and she left the room to grab her coat. Sighing Phil put the toast in the bin before following his aunt.

The drive was silent and no words were exchanged until she said goodbye to him outside the school.

"Have a good day" She smiled

"You too Rach" He said happily before walking away.

Rachel couldn't keep the fake smile in place as she walked through the empty corridors to her office; once there she sat behind her desk with her head in her hands. There was a gentle knock at her office door. "Come in" She sighed sitting up straight.

"Morning Rachel" Kim smiled cautiously before continuing "You excited?"

Rachel looked at Kim slightly confused. "Excited?"

"Yeah you know about meeting the new deputy" Rachel gasped. "You forgot? Didnt you read the paper this morning?"

It was true Rachel had forgot. The governors had made the decision to appoint a dep for Rachel to save her the hassle, she was due to meet him today. "Oh yes. Wait why? whats in the paper?" Kim pulled the paper out of the pile of paperwork she was holding and handed it to the now bemused Rachel. However when she read the headline she gasped and dropped the paper to the floor. "No" She whispered.

"Rachel, whats wrong?" Kim asked quickly noticing her eyes beginning to water.

A knock at the door suddenly echoed through the room and there in the doorway stood the new deputy...

**Eddie Lawson**

Eddie clambered out of his car and after locking it, strolled across the empty playground. Fitting into his routine he headed straight for the heads office.

"Morning Grant" He muttered spotting the horrid man behind his desk.

"Morning Mr Lawson. Ahh no jeans I see" He smirked giving Eddie the once over. "Well done"

Forcing himself to reply polietly he managed a "Thankyou" before dismissing himself and heading to his own office. Once inside he locked the door and closed the blinds. Though his job at brookendale was deputy head; he never seemed to have ANY work to do. Switching on his mobile he had a text from Kim

- Heya Eddie, sorry only just got your message. Yeah W.R is okay actually. Listen I'll text you later. The new deputy is here and for some reason Rachel is freaking out. She's been like it since she saw the paper. Got to go. Hope your well. Kim.

Eddie's brain went into turmoil what on earth could have been so bad that Rachel was freaking out. Well he thought to himself, there's only one way to find out. Standing up he unlocked the door grabbed his wallet and headed out of the school. He still had half an hour until kids would begin to arrive so he had time to pop down to the corner shop. Grabbing the paper he didnt look down at it figuering that whatever it was should be seen in his office. Dropping some money on the counter he walked back to the school, to his office, locked the door and sat down. He unfolded the newspaper and gasped for it read.

**New Deputy Head at Waterloo Road**

Today is a very special day, for Rachel Mason; headteacher of The elusive Waterloo Road, is going to meet her new deputy. At the end of the previous term the old deputy Eddie Lawson made the decision to leave due to personal reasons. The governors of the school accepted this but not without realising their loss. Its rumoured that Rachel Mason fought to find Lawson the best position avaliable and was terribly frustrated when there were no openings. Lawson has now settled into the role of Deputy Headteacher at Brookendale comprehensive. Once Lawson had left Mason appeared to be under alot of stress and so the governors made the decision to hire a new deputy. Today Rachel Mason is expected to meet the new dep. We can now reveal that his name is Stuart Hordley.

To Be continued...

**A/N: Okay I know its a really short chapter but it needed to be so it had the suspense! :) Read and Review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own Waterloo Road. If I did I certainly wouldnt of added John Fosters into the equation :)**

**Wrecking Ball**

**Rachel Mason**

"Hello Rachel" Stuart smirked as he walked further into her office and shut the door.

"Hello" she replied icily looking down at her desk and then at Kim who spoke.

"You two already know each other?" Kim was confused and Rachel couldnt blame her; Eddie had been the only one to know about her past and Stuart.

Stuart turned to Kim and held out a hand "Im Stuart Hordley and you are?" She shook his hand and Replied.

"Kim Campbell, Head of pastoral care. So you and Rachel know each other then" she backtracked to her previous question.

"Yes we've I have met before, quite a few times. Havent we Rach?" Rachel winced at the nickname before nodding and adding "My name is Rachel!" She emphasised her name and promptly stood up.

"Its time for assembly" She practically hissed before rushing out of her office. Kim looked at Stuart ."Im going to my office" She smiled weakly. He followed her out and headed towards the hall.

Stuart finally caught up to Rachel outside the assembly hall. Grabbing her by the arm he spun her around and Hissed. "Dont make this difficult unless you want everyone to know your secret" Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes as she tried to yank her arm away but his grip was too tight. "Im warning you Rach"

"STOP CALLING ME RACH!" she shouted furiously, still trying to pull her arm from him. His grip tightened and she yelped.

"Oi Is there a problem 'ere Miss?" Rachel looked to her right and saw Paul, Bolton, Danielle, Aleesha and Phil walking towards her. Fury written on their faces.

Stuart released her arm quickly and she stumbled slightly as she stepped away. "No there isnt a problem" He answered for her.

"Well clearly there is who the hell do you think you are?!" Bolton hissed steeping closer to her; flanked by Phil and Paul.

"I am the new deputy headteacher. Who are you boy?" Stuart drew himself up to be intimidating but Bolton missed it and instead stood his ground.

"Thats for me to know and you to wonder" He looked at Rachel who was fozen. If Bolton wound Stuart up would he tell everyone her secret? Tears welled up in her eyes again and she blinked them back quickly but Bolton had seen them. "Assembly is about to start" He looked at Danielle and Aleesha who nodded, before adding "Im sure the girls would be happy to show you to your seat"

"Yup" Aleesha said guesturing to the hall with her hand. Stuart having realised he wasn't getting out of this, followed them into the hall.

Instantly Phil was next to Bolton but Bolton was staring at Rachel. Her face was now red she realised and her eyes were full of moisture. He had noticed, she knew it. His eyes kept her gaze as he spoke.

"Paul go and get Miss Campbell and ask her if she'll cover assembly because Miss Mason is ill, yeah?" Paul nodded and legged it along the corridor.

"Miss Mason?" She was now leaning heavily against the wall, her eyes shut, the memories and emotions that were running through her head at 100 mph were making her feel dizzy.

"Rach?" It was almost a whisper but she opened her eyes as she felt the questioning hand of her nephew on her shoulder.

"Im going to my office" She murmered "Thankyou" she aimed the last bit at Bolton and he smiled at her.

"Miss there aint no need to thank us. We said we'd be here for you" She smiled as she walked away but it didnt meet her eyes.

Joyce stood up as she walked in. "Rachel, Eddie Rang." Rachel stopped walking and looked at her secretary.

"What did he say?"she whispered her heart aching.

"He said he saw the newspaper and he's worried about you. He wants you to ring him"

"Okay thankyou" Rachel said continuing to her office now wondering whether to ring him. No she decided, Im a big girl I can look after myself. He has Melissa.

"There was just one other thing" Joyce added looking uncomfortable. " He told me to tell you that he loves you, he always has and always will"

The headmistress sighed now more confused than ever, she didnt need this, not today. "Thanks" She muttered as she rushed into her office before shutting the door, locking it and pocketing the key. She closed the window into the outer office and sat down on the sofa. Minutes later the tears she had been holding back ran down her cheeks and she sighed.

**Bolton Smilie**

As she walked away I turned to Phil. "Do you know this bloke?"

He shook his head and sighed "What is he doing to my Aunt Bolton?"

"I dont know mate but our mission now is to keep the bastard away from her as much as possible" An evil smirk appeared on his face

"How can we do that though?"

"I dont honestly know but we'll figure it out yeah?" he and Phil then headed into the hall just in time to see Kim take the stage and a frown etch across the deputies face. A small laugh left Bolton's lips as he sat next to Paul and the deputy looked at him with an angry glare.

**Eddie Lawson**

Eddie stared at the paper, he couldnt believe it. Stuart Hordley the new deputy headteacher...there had to be some mistake but deep down he knew there wasn't and the thought terrorised him. He looked across at the class now sat in front of him working quietly. Quickly making his decision he snatched up his phone he spoke to the class. "Im just going to make a phone call, I dont expect to hear any noise as you continue your work. I will be just outside" Exiting the classroom he dialled the familiar number only to hear a familiar voice.

"Hello Rachel Mason's office. How may I help you?" He smiled slightly.

"Hello Joyce"

"Eddie, How are you?"

"Im okay thankyou Joyce. How are you?" He asked slipping into polite conversation with the woman.

"Im fine thanks"

"Good. Listen is Rachel there?" His fingers crossed themselves almost magically.

"Im sorry Eddie she's not she just went down to assembly" He mentally smacked himself for not remembering assembly times.

"Oh of course. How is she today?"

"Honestly? She's been a little distressed and I dont know why" He heard her sigh. "And she definatly does NOT like the new deputy from what I can tell. Dont tell her I told you this okay but Im only telling you because Im worried. When Mr Hordley called her Rach this morning she practically spat at him before stomping out"

"Mr Hordley?" He questioned

"Yeah he asked me to call him that"

"Dont worry about Rach, she'll be fine, she has to be."

"I hope so"

"Listen I better get back but can you give her a message from me?"

"Of course" It was almost as though I could hear her smile through the phone.

"Tell her I saw the paper and Im worried about her and ask if she could ring me"

"Is that everything?"

"Can you also tell her... tell her I love her, I always have, always will"

"I'll tell her Eddie. She needs some happiness about now"

"Thankyou Joyce, take care"

"Same to you"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and leaned against the wall. How would Rachel take to that last bit of the message? I sighed and headed back into class.

**Rachel Mason**

A knock rang out through her office. "Rachel?" slowly the headmistress opened her eyes.

"Yeah" She said sleepily as the door opened to reveal Kim. Rachel hadnt moved from the sofa where she assumed she must have fallen asleep. There was a blanket over her and something hard was digging into her through her pocket. Suddenly she realised what it was; the Key!

"Kim? How did you get in? my door was locked" She said sitting up.

"Ahh well. I came by a couple of hours ago to talk to you and I couldnt get in. Joyce hadnt heard any movement but she'd heard... erm well she heard crying. We used the spare key to get in and check you were okay. You were fast asleep so we put the blanket on you and left. I told Joyce that NO ONE was to enter unless you or I told them otherwise."

Rachel nodded slowly. She noticed Kim had her coat on and asked politly. "Going somewhere Kim?"

"Yes and so are you. Its lunchtime and you and I are going for lunch. No buts" she added sensing that Rachel was about to argue.

"Okay" sensing she wasn't about to get out of this she decided that going was her only option. Standing up she grabbed her coat and followed Kim out of her office.

**Bolton Smilie**

Bolton looked around the class his mind on everything other than the work. Sticking up his hand he gained Tom Clarkson's attention. "Yes Bolton?"

"I need the Lav sir" he heard the teacher sigh at the use of improper english and fought to contain the laugh.

"Quickly" Tom answered, gesturing to the door with his hand. Bolton sprang up from his seat and wandered out into the corridor. His aim was not the toilet but Rachel Mason's office to see how she was. There was only a few minutes until lunch so he doubted she'd mind him missing the end of his lesson. He stopped short however as he saw the new Deputy walking further up the corridor probably heading towards her office. He made a split decision. Launching himself into a run he started shouting at the man.

"Sir! Oi Sir" Stuart stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"I dont think that concerns you" Stuart practically hissed.

"I think it does" Bolton and The new deputy were now mere inches appart.

"Im going to see Miss Mason"

"Im afraid your too late. She just left" Bolton smirked and pointed over Stuarts shoulder to where Rachel and Kim were walking; their backs towards them. Seeing them walk away a furious deputy turned on him.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! Distracted me knowing I wouldnt make it in time to catch her!" His face was white and daunting.

"So what If I did?" He challenged and instantly a flicker of humour spread across the man's face.

"Cooler. Now"

"Err No"

"COOLER NOW!" He hissed

"No" Bolton smiled and started to walk past him but he grabbed his arm.

"You'd better get off me mate your hurting me" Bolton Spat.

"You'd better do it otherwise we are going to report you" As stuart turned bolton glanced over his shoulder. There stood Phil, Paul and Janeece.

Slowly Stuart released Bolton who instantly sprang away up the corridor woth his mates.

**A/N: So... there we have another chapter. Rachel is being threatened but will she tell Kim everything? Read, Review and Stay tuned :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Waterloo Road **

**A/N: ****Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated and I'm actually ashamed of myself. However for some reason I had massive inspiration today to write a new chapter. So here we go... :)**

**Remember its 3****rd**** person point of view.**

**THE QUESTIONS**

Having successfully managed to get Rachel out of the school for lunch, Kim took her to a cafe nearby. Determination ran through her, she would find out what was going on with Rachel. Once they'd sat down and ordered a coffee each, she started with the questions. Probing gently into her bosses mind.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Rachel who had been focusing on intently stirring her drink, Looked up slowly at Kim.

"I miss him." It was an honest answer. Kim appreciated that but she could tell even now that Rachels head was bowed again, that there was a lot of pain in that one statement.

"I'm sorry" An extremely lame reply, there was no way those two words would make her feel any better but it had slipped out of her mouth without thought. "He was your best friend" Rachel nodded.

"And much more." There was a pause but Kim could tell she would continue. "I loved him, I still do but how can I come between them? I don't understand why she did it to me. She's my sister Kim" at this she raised her tearful eyes to meet Kims. "She took the one thing I love most in this world, and she's not even sorry." Gentle tears rolled slowly down her face and she hastily wiped them away, Before taking a lengthy swig of her coffee. "The worst part is, that I still love her."

"I know, she doesn't deserve that. She was someone that you trusted and she's let you down many times. You aren't going to be able to stop loving her, its natural to you and its not going to go away. You know as well as I do that Eddie is only with her because he wouldn't abandon the baby. I'd bet money that everyday he wishes it was you with him, you carrying his baby. He loves you Rachel and I'm a firm believer that what's meant to be will be. It might take a while, it might not happen but he is still there for you. We all are. You need to learn to let us in." Kim took a deep breath and looked carefully at Rachel.

"You're right" Rachel sighed. Kim who had picked up her coffee, almost choked on it. She was not expecting that. "I just don't know how. I will try to though"

Both women were silent for several minutes while they drank their coffee, a waitress appeared at the table and took their orders for two more cups. Kim ordered a sandwich but Rachel declined the offer. This worried Kim, Rachel was already a thin woman and Kim could tell she was losing weight. She hadn't seen her eat anything and made a mental note to ask Phillip about it when she went back.

They sat in silence whilst Kim ate her sandwich, neither wishing to be the first to speak. Once the waitress had cleared Kims plate, she decided that she'd speak first. Rachel who was staring out of the window obviously wasn't going to.

"So, what's the deal with Hordley?" Rachel looked up sharply, torn between wanting to completely confide in Kim but not wanting anyone to know her secret. She settled on a half truth.

She let out a sigh before facing Kim "We knew each other a long time ago, when I was younger I made a lot of mistakes. I'm different now. He's a part of my past I never wanted to remember. His presence here has resurfaced all that. He hurt me and I never wanted to see him again."

Kim instantly had a million questions, she could tell that her boss wasn't being entirely truthful and her curiosity was bubbling. Whatever lay in Rachel's past was clearly bad and she was obviously having a hard time dealing with it. So Kim, pushed her curiosity aside and asked "So what are you going to do?"

Rachel hadn't been expecting that. "Nothing" She sighed. Her eyes showing the defeat.

"What do you mean nothing?!" Kims voice raised an octave and she forced herself not to cause a scene and push Rachel away just as she'd begun to open up. "Rachel, I don't know what he's done, I don't know what he's doing. But even though you've not told me much, I already hate him. We're all here for you. Sack him! You can't work with him everyday if he's doing this to you."

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say. Rachels eyes turned cold and she glared at Kim. "DONT YOU THINK I DONT KNOW THAT?!" Kim was shocked, the other patrons in the cafe were looking at them now, Rachels shouting having attracted their attention. Kims hand shot out to grab Rachels on the table as tears ran down the womans face. Rachel pulled away, her hand finding her purse and dropping enough money to cover them both on the table. She stood up and Kim hurried to finish her coffee, sensing from her action that Rachel was leaving, she didn't want this lunch to end on a bad note.

"Rachel...Please, for your own sake"

Rachel's tears continued to gently fall as she leant closer to Kim. "Why don't you understand? I don't have a choice" She whispered and then ran from the cafe. Kim was shocked, unable to move. Rachels final words, although possibly perfectly harmless had struck something in Kim. Something definitely wasn't right. This Hordley bloke was hurting Rachel somehow, whether physically or mentally Kim wasn't sure but she had a really bad feeling. Rachel was the headmistress, of course she had a choice, so why that particular choice of words? The way she had whispered them... Kim shuddered. Rachel had seemed almost terrified. Something dark was going on, she knew it and she knew just the right people to talk to about it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rachel was running as fast as her heeled feet would carry her; She'd said to much. What if Kim said something to him? He'd tell everyone, her world would come crashing down around her. What would people think? To know that their headmistress; the perfect picture of responsibility and behaviour had once been a prostitute. She'd hated it, every moment but she hadn't had a choice had she? She didn't have a choice now either. Once reaching the school gates, she slowed down to a walk. She didn't want to attract any attention to herself here, she already knew her eyes were probably red and puffy but she hoped no one would notice. The urge to be back in her office was overwhelming, it was her safe haven, a place where she could focus and rely on her love of the school to distract her. Not far to go, she thought thankfully as she stepped through the main doors. She was tired, suddenly feeling very drained. How was she going to be able to work with Hordley after everything he'd said and done?

"Rach?" Phillips voice brought her out of her thoughts and she realised that she'd stopped walking and was leaning against the corridor wall. "Are you okay?" His face was concerned, worried and to be honest she couldn't blame him, She looked a state but she was so tired.

Nodding gently, she allowed him to pull her into a hug. Relishing in how much of a caring person her nephew had turned out to be.

"I know there's something going on. I know its to do with that bloke and I know you don't want to tell me. But even If you won't tell me, I want you to know that me, Bolton and the others, we've got your back." She managed a thankful smile, her pained eyes confirmed to Phillip that Hordley was a part of her pain.

Changing the subject she asked "Why are you out of lesson?"

"Mr Clarkson asked me to grab a book from his office" He held up the book as if to prove his point. "I was just heading back."

"Good, what do you fancy for dinner tonight?" She attempted normal conversation, her desire to be in her office temporarily pushed down.

"Pizza?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you later Phil" With that she turned and walked towards the stairs. He watched her go, a frown on his face. Whipping out his phone, he fired off a text message to Bolton.

** -Mate,  
Meet me outside at lunch yeah?  
We need to hatch a plan.  
Phil  
**  
Bolton was obviously texting in class as his reply was instantaneous.

**-Deal.  
Are we planning what I think we're planning? Well up for it. How is she?  
B**

-Not good.  
She's not herself. We need to get rid.  
Time to pull out all the stops.  
See you in a bit.  
Phil

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eddie sat in his office staring at his phone, it was lunch time. He still hadn't heard from Rachel or Kim and he was concerned. Hordley was doing this on purpose, he was sure of it. Was he out to ruin Rachel? It didn't matter to Eddie what Rachel had done in her past, not anymore anyway. The person she was now was amazing enough to dull the past but the school certainly wouldn't see it like that. He wondered idily what the students would think. Some wouldn't care, he was sure of that; she'd earnt a lot of respect in her time there. The board of directors however would almost definitely care and the parents… well it wasn't even worth thinking about. He shuddered and checked his phone once more. Nothing. The bell sounded to alert him to the end of lunch, just as his class began to line up out side his office ready to go in his classroom opposite. He sighed, after work he had the scan to go to. He knew he should be excited but he just wasn't. He wanted Rachel, beautiful Rachel and he couldn't shake that thought. Checking the time and noticing he had two minutes before class started, he quickly dialled the familiar number on his phone.

"Rachel Mason's office, Joyce speaking. How may I help?"

"Hey Joyce"

"Oh hi Eddie, what can I do for you?" He knew he'd only spoken to her that morning but he had to try.

"Is Rachel there?"

"She's in her office at the moment, apparently she's not feeling well so Kim told me not to disturb her." She sounded apologetic.

"That's okay, is she alright?" Concern was oozing through his words and he knew she could tell.

"To be honest Eddie?" Her voice lowered to a whisper "I don't think so, shes been so quiet all day and fell asleep earlier. Her door was locked at the time. Kim and I were so worried. We got the spare key and checked on her, Kim woke her up and managed to get her out for lunch. She came back about half an hour ago but she'd been crying I could tell. I know its not my place Eddie and I don't want to pry into her private issues, But I'm worried. Really worried."

"I know Joyce, I feel the same. I'll try and fix this, I promise."

"I know you will Eddie, want me to tell her you called?"

"No… actually yes please. Just tell her I'm here for her and shes still my best friend. Don't worry about getting her to call me back, I need to sort some stuff out before I talk to her."

"Okay Eddie."

"Take care Joyce."

"You too"

Hanging up Eddie quickly stood up and went to greet his class. He wasn't sure what it was he needed to sort out but it had slipped out.

"Everyone, today we're doing fractions" There was a general sigh and he smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I don't care Melissa that baby is mine and you will tell him. Or I will."

"But he'll leave me!" she sobbed.

"I don't care! Do it." He hung up and Melissa cried loudly and sat back on the sofa. What was she going to do?!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Stuart Hordley sat in his office, he was frustrated and pleased at the same time. Rachels reaction had been splendid, she was terrified and so she should be. He was going to expose her if she didn't do as he said. He wanted to be head of the school and all he had to do was be here, soon he'd be able to claim that she was unstable, overworked and possibly delusional. But he had to be wary of those kids; Bolton to be exact. He was unsure as to just why the boy cared about Rachel as much as he did, but his compassion and respect for her was great. Now he was getting in his way. But he WOULD become headmaster and the boy would learn. If it was the last thing he did, the boy and the rest of the school would discover Rachels past.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bolton, Paul and Aleesha waited for Phil on the grass outside the school. It was lunchtime and he'd been fidgety all day. That man was a nasty piece of work and Bolton was in a hurry to be rid of him. Phillip approached their position under the tree.

"So what are we doing man?"

"We have to get him sacked, he's hurting her and I don't like it."

"He's a dick" Aleesha quickly agreed.

"So how can we do it?" Paul asked quietly, glancing around to check no one was near.

"Simple, you've seen how violent he can be, we use that to our advantage. The second he assaults one of us he's gone."

"I'm up for it." Bolton insisted quickly "Lets face it, if he touches me Mum and Miss'll 'ave him for breakfast." He smiled, he wasn't about to lose a chance to get into a fight with the bloke. His mum could be pretty swish when she wanted to be.

"Excellent, so here's what we do" together they sat down and spoke in quiet voices. Just before the end of lunch Miss Campbell approached them.

"Phil, Bolton. I need to talk to you" Both looked up at her, she was frowning but it didn't seem to be aimed at them. They followed her dutifully, guessing that they weren't in trouble.

Once they reached her office they closed the door.

"I need to ask you both something, because I'm concerned. Do you know anything about Mr Hordley that you need to tell me? I'm concerned abut Miss Mason's health and well being"

They looked at each other, deciding to miss out the plan, they told her everything they knew.

Once she'd heard about what had been going on, she looked at them. "I don't usually ask for students help in matters like this, but I know you're both close to Miss Mason and obviously one of you is related. I need your help." They hatched yet another plan with her and it was decided. Kim stood up and grabbed her handbag. She only had a half day and was going to use it to her advantage.

"I'm off for the rest of the day, I have something that might help. I need you two to try and keep him away from her, try and stay out of trouble though. I'm going to talk to the other teachers later and see if they'll help." She turned to the door. "While I'm gone see if you can get her to eat something, from what Phil said shes barely eaten in weeks and she certainly hasn't today."

They nodded in agreement. "So where are you going Miss?" Phil asked as she turned to lock up her office.

"I'm going to talk to Eddie"

They smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Well theres the chapter hope you like it. So Melissa is lying! But whos the real dad and who will tell Eddie? What will Rachel do about Hordley?! So many questions and possibilities. Please read and review.

Let me know what you think.

Love Miss Andie 3 xxxxxx


End file.
